Unexpected Love
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: "Sometimes, people end up with the person they least expected." Spencer/Brady


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to write a Teen Beach 2 one-shot. Yes it's Spencer/Brady, but I just had the idea. I do ship them, but if you don't or don't like gay stories, then don't read this! I did put the lyrics to some songs from both Teen Beach Movie and Teen Beach 2, but in some of the songs things happen in between them so don't skip over the songs completely! Anyway, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Brady's P.O.V

"Brady, you're overreacting!" Mack said, "Spencer's not that bad!"

"That's like saying Tanner is a genius!" I retorted, slamming my locker shut.

For our Marine Biology class, we have to do a project on ways to protect the animals of the ocean. I was partnered up with Spencer, who I can't stand! When Mack and I were walking to lunch, Alyssa walked up to us with an annoyed expression.

"How come you get to be with Spencer and I'm stuck with your idiotic friend?!" she whined.

"His name is Devon," I snapped, grabbing a tray.

I know Alyssa is Mack's best friend, but I can't stand her sometimes. She's always whining or freaking out about something. I'm surprised Spencer has dated her for so long. Mack and Alyssa also grabbed trays and we started getting food.

"Can't we ask Ms. Winter to change partners?" Alyssa asked.

I resisted the urge to rip her throat out.

"I already tried that," I replied, "She wouldn't go for it."

We finished getting our food and sat down at a table.

"This is so unfair!" Alyssa complained.

"What is?" Spencer asked, sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes and took an angry bite of my apple. Alyssa sent me a glare but I ignored her.

"She's complaining how Ms. Winter is unfair," Mack replied.

"Well, she is," Devon pointed out, jumping next to Alyssa.

She glared at him and stuck her fork into her burger, glaring at him. Devon moved away from her a little and looked back at us.

"So, are you guys excited to be working together?" he teased.

"No," we both replied.

I glared at him and he glared back. Mack rolled her eyes and Alyssa growled.

"I don't see why you guys can't get along!" Mack said, "Why do you even hate each other?"

"He obviously doesn't know that you're my girlfriend!" I snapped.

"And he can't see that he should stay away from mine!" Spencer shot back.

"I don't even like Alyssa in that way!" I yelled.

"Well Mack and I are just friends!" Spencer growled.

"Okay, that's enough!" Devon demanded, looking at both of us, "This argument is pointless!"

"In that case, I'm out," I said, getting up.

I put my empty tray with the others and walked outside of the school, sitting on the steps. I just stared at the cars driving by, pulling my knees up to my chest. Why do I always get so emotional when it comes to Spencer? I don't even like they guy! I groaned and glared at the ground. I heard the door open and I didn't bother to see who it was.

"What do you want Spencer?" I mumbled, not facing him.

He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Look, I know we don't like each other, but we have to try and get along at least," Spencer replied, "As soon as the project is done, we never have to speak to each other again."

I thought about for a moment, and then faced him.

"Alright, I guess I can tolerate you for awhile," I sighed.

"Good," Spencer said.

We stared at each other for a moment, and then I quickly looked away, feeling heat rise up my face. Wait what?! I glanced over at Spencer and I swore I saw a faint blush on his face too. I just shook my head and looked away from him. Then we just sat there, staring outside of the school, watching the cars pass by.

Mack's P.O.V

"So, do you think the boys are okay now?" Alyssa asked, looking through my closet.

"Hopefully," I replied, taking out my textbooks, "Brady didn't call me to complain about Spencer, so I'm taking that as a good sign."

Alyssa came out of my closet, holding the necklace Lela gave me. My eyes widened and Alyssa gave me a questioning look.

"Mack, what is this?" she asked, "I've never seen this in your room before."

"Um, it was a gift from my grandma," I replied quickly, taking it from her.

"I thought your grandma died?" Alyssa questioned.

Oh, right...

"Oh, did I say my grandma? I meant Brady's grandma!" I replied, putting the necklace in my pocket.

Alyssa gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything else. She sat down next to me on my bed and took out her homework.

"So, what happened to that surfboard your grandpa made?" Alyssa suddenly asked.

"Oh, he lent it to Brady so he could fix it," I replied.

"But couldn't your grandfather fix it?" Alyssa questioned.

"Brady took an interest in making surfboards, so he decided to let Brady fix the crack," I replied, shrugging.

There was a knock on the door and Devon poked his head in.

"Hello ladies," he grinned, "I'm here now, so your day just got 10 times better!"

We both groaned and he just kept smiling like an idiot.

Brady's P.O.V

I put the glue in the crack of the surfboard, drowning the sound of Spencer's voice out of my head. I mean, I don't mind listening to him, how is voice is so deep and how his lips would feel against mine and- STOP. What the hell is wrong with me?! All of a sudden, something hit me in the head and I hissed in pain, glaring at Spencer.

"What the hell was that?!" I snapped.

"A pen," he shot back, "We're you even listening to me?"

"No," I replied, "I was fixing this surfboard."

Spencer stood up and looked over my shoulder.

"It looks fine to me," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at the surfboard, my eyes widening. The crack was gone and the surfboard looked brand new.

"There was a crack there a minute ago!" I defended, looking at him.

We both froze as we realized how close we were. I could feel his minty breath on my face and I almost fainted right then and there. His chocolate brown eyes stared into my hazel eyes. Why am I even feeling this way with him? I like Mack... don't I? Then, Spencer's phone beeped and we quickly moved away from each other. Spencer picked up his phone while I picked up the surfboard. I looked outside and I saw the waves were perfect for surfing.

"I think I should test this out," I said, smirking, "Just to make sure it's fine."

Before Spencer could say anything, I was already running out side towards the water. I needed some excuse to get away from him for awhile. I dove in, paddling out on the surfboard. All of a sudden, the flower on the board started to glow and there was a flash of lightning in the sky. My eyes widened and I mentally slapped myself. Maybe I shouldn't have used this board... I heard someone shouting my name and I turned around.

"BRADY!" Spencer yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

I turned back to face the water, but it was too late. A huge wave crashed on top of me and I went sinking down into the water, and everything went black.

Spencer's P.O.V

As soon as I saw the wave, I ran over to the jet ski and rode over to Brady. As soon as the wave crashed down on him, fear and protectiveness rose into my stomach. Wait, protective? I shook that thought out of my head. I need to get to Brady. I dove into the water, and something hit my head, making everything go dark. I opened my eyes and I quickly swam up to the surface. I took a huge breath of air and looked around.

"Brady?" I called out, "Brady!"

"Over here!" he replied.

I turned around and he started swimming up to me with the surfboard.

"Spencer, what the heck were you thinking?!" Brady yelled.

"I'm sorry for trying to save you!" I snapped.

"Why would you want to save me? You hate me!" Brady shot back, and I swore I heard sadness in his tone.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to let you drown," I said.

We stayed quiet for a minute, but then I broke the silence.

"What happened to the storm?" I asked.

Brady's face suddenly lit up and he started swimming to shore. I followed him and we stood up when we got to the beach. He left the board near an upside down boat and pulled me over to two surfboards to hide behind. I watched as a bunch of teenagers came out of a small car and joined more, singing and dancing. My jaw dropped and Brady smiled.

"Are we in Wet Side Story?" I asked in shock.

Brady gave me a confused look.

"You know this movie?" he questioned.

"It's one of my favorite movies!" I replied, "But how did we get here exactly?"

I swear I saw something flicker in Brady's eyes, but it left as soon as it came.

"The board," Brady replied, "It bought me here, again!"

"You've been here before?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, with Mack," he said, "But seriously, you know this movie?"

"Who doesn't?" I snorted, "I love the rivalry between the bikers and surfers!"

"And how Lela and Tanner are torn apart but stay strong because of their love," Brady added.

"I feel like we're talking about Romeo and Juliet," I said.

"Only difference is Romeo and Juliet die at the end," Brady laughed.

"So we actually do have something in common," I mumbled.

"Yeah," Brady said, looking back at the surfers.

We didn't say anything else and watched as all of the surfers started to sing.

 **Surf Crazy**

 _Wet Side Story Cast (Surfers):_

 _Blue sky_  
 _Gentle breeze_  
 _What a day_  
 _Sunshine and sweet harmonies_  
 _Time to play_  
 _No more complications_  
 _From now on just_  
 _Good vibrations!_

 _Tanner:_  
 _On my way_  
 _Feeling fine_  
 _I can see my reflection in my surfboard's shine_  
 _Can hardly wait_  
 _To cause a commotion_  
 _C'mon everyone!_  
 _Jump into the ocean!_

 _Flying high_  
 _Just outta reach_  
 _No ands, ifs, buts, we're nuts for the beach!_

 _Surfers:_  
 _Surf, Surf!_  
 _(Woo!)_  
 _Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
 _(Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
 _Ride the perfect waves_  
 _Say hi to the sky_  
 _(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
 _Surf, sun, Sand!_  
 _Its a bikini wonderland!_  
 _Summer's on!_  
 _And we've gone_  
 _Surf, Surf Crazy!_

 _KiKi and SeaCat :_  
 _The radio blares_  
 _And here's the plan_  
 _We'll soak up the sun_  
 _And get the ultimate tan!_  
 _We can hardly wait_  
 _To show our devotion_  
 _Here we go again_  
 _Into the ocean!_

 _Now's the time_  
 _So let's here's the speech_  
 _No rules at all_  
 _Have a ball at the beach!_

 _Surfers:_  
 _Surf, Surf!_  
 _(Woo!)_  
 _Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
 _( Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
 _Ride the perfect waves_  
 _Say hi to the sky_  
 _(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
 _Surf, Sun, Sand!_  
 _Its a bikini wonderland!_  
 _Summer's on!_  
 _And we've gone;_  
 _Surf, Surf crazy_

 _Surfers:_

 _Burgers Hot_  
 _Water warm_  
 _A Cool seaside bash_  
 _Catch a wave_  
 _Turn it up!_  
 _Make a splash, make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)_

 _I'm Tanner!_  
 _Sea cat !_  
 _Giggles!_  
 _Rascal!_  
 _Kiki!_

 _Cowabunga attack!_

 _Surf, Surf!_  
 _(Woo!)_  
 _Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
 _(Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
 _Ride the perfect waves_  
 _Say hi to the sky_  
 _(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
 _Surf, Surf Sand!_  
 _Its a bikini wonderland!_  
 _Summer's on!_  
 _And we've gone_  
 _Summers on!_  
 _And we've gone!_  
 _Summers on!_  
 _And we've gone_  
 _Surf, Surf Crazy!_

They all cheered and ran into Big Mama's. I grabbed Brady's hand and pulled him with me inside. As soon as we walked in, everyone tackled Brady into a hug.

"BRADY!" the all exclaimed.

Brady laughed and stood up. Then, they all faced me.

"Who's this?" Giggles asked.

"Did Mack turn into a boy?!" Rascal gasped.

Brady and I gave him a weird look but shook it off.

"No, Mack is back home. This is Spencer," Brady introduced.

They all surrounded me and started asking me questions.

"Do you know Mack?"

"How is your hair so perfect?"

"Why are you so tall?"

"Are you and Brady friends?"

"Are you from the same place as Brady?"

"Do you want to kill us?!"

"Are you evil?"

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

"What's your name again?"

Brady came in front of me and put his hands up.

"Guys, calm down," Brady said, "He's just like me and Mack."

They all nodded and I looked at him.

"Thanks," I said.

He just shrugged in response.

"Hey, if I didn't do anything, they probably would of started petting your hair," he joked.

I laughed and he smiled. All of a sudden, we heard the roar of motorcycle engines and Brady gave me a look.

"Here we go," he sighed, leading me to a hiding place.

The bikers came into Big Mama's, and I swore I saw Butchy wink at Seacat. Instead of the surfers and bikers fighting before the song, they actually greeted each other and the bikers took the floor.

 **"Cruisin For A Bruisin'"  
(with Grace Phipps & Jason Evigan)**

 _[Butchy:]_  
 _You better run, run, run  
'Cause here we come  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Whoa!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slick back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!_

 _Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!_

Brady smiled and ran behind the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows but looked back at the others.

 _[Lela:]  
Bubblegum cherry pop  
Go to the hop  
Hanging with my brother  
'Cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

Brady then jumped in with a biker outfit, and I rolled my eyes when he smirked at me.

 _[Brady:]  
Alright,  
I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving!  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go  
C'mon!_

 _Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh!_

 _1, 2, a 1, 2, 3!  
A who, who, who's riding with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all crusin' with me!  
And we're tearing up, we're tearing up, we're tearing up the streets  
Oh!_

Butchy and Brady both came out with guitars and started playing with each other. For some reason, I felt anger rise in my stomach when Brady leaned on Butchy. Why am I even feeling this way? I sighed but I kept watching.

 _Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh!_

Brady slid across the floor, and cheered as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I definitely missed this," he said, standing up.

"You are ridiculous," I snorted, handing him his clothes.

He just shrugged and went behind the wall to change. Tanner walked up to me and followed my gaze to the wall.

"So, are you two dating?" Tanner asked.

I looked at him in shock.

"No, of course not!" I replied, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "It's just the way that you look at each other."

I turned away from the wall to face Tanner.

"Trust me, Brady and I are just classmates. We don't really even get along. I would never date him," I said.

Okay, so I may be lying. I'm just confused with my feelings right now. I know I'm dating Alyssa, but for some reason I've felt this, connection with Brady. It's just stressing me out.

"Wow," Brady said, coming out.

Tanner and I turned around, and I was in shock when I saw tears in Brady's eyes. He shook his head and ran out of Big Mama's.

"Brady, wait!" I called out, running after him.

I saw him sitting on a rock near the water. He has his knees pulled up to his chest and is head buried into between them, his body shaking. I sighed and walked over.

"Go away Spencer," Brady mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said," I sighed, sitting next to him, "I didn't think that you would really care."

Brady looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked, "I mean, does everyone look at me like that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him in confusion.

"Look at you like what?" I questioned.

"Like I'm not good enough for Mack, or anyone I might date?" Brady replied.

"Brady, I didn't know I hurt your feelings this much," I said, "I just said I would never date you because I know you're not gay."

Brady suddenly laughed and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry, you're right," he mumbled, "I don't even why I'm making such a big deal about this."

I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me.

"Why don't we just go back to Big Mama's and talk about this later," I suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Brady agreed, getting up.

We walked back to Big Mama's, still holding hands the whole entire way. Maybe I was wrong about my feelings. Maybe, I do like Brady...

Mack's P.O.V

"Where's Brady?" I questioned, pacing around my room.

"Maybe he and Spencer fell asleep?" Devon suggested.

Alyssa glared at him.

"Why are you still here?!" she snapped.

"Because you're my project partner and we need to do whatever we need to do for the project," Devon replied.

"Since when did you start to care about school?" she snorted, "I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet!"

"At least I'm not a stuck up little school geek!" Devon snapped, glaring at her.

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick Head!"

"Slut!"

"Oh you did not just go there!"

"I think I just did!"

"You little piece of shit!"

"You're the one to talk Mrs. Bitch of the Year!"

"Will you two please stop arguing?!" I begged, "You've been like this ever since Devon got here, which was half an hour ago!"

They both went quiet and I sighed in relief.

 _"I can't believe you're here!"_ a familiar voice said.

We all froze and looked at each other.

"Where did that come from?" Alyssa asked nervously.

 _"We can't believe it either,"_ someone else agreed.

"Was that Brady?!" Devon asked in shock.

I dug in my pocket and took out the necklace Lela gave me. It was glowing and we could clearly hear the voices now.

 _"So, how long are you guys staying?"_ Lela asked.

 _"Probably until the end of the movie,"_ Spencer replied.

No fucking way. Brady and Spencer and in Wet Side Story.

Brady's P.O.V

"Well, until then, let's party!" Seacat exclaimed.

All of a sudden, it was night-time and our clothes changed.

"I kind of missed this," I laughed, looking at Spencer.

"This is so weird yet cool at the same time," he said, staring at his clothes.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand. For some reason, I felt myself blushing. Wait, I can't be gay, I'm with Mack! I even agreed with Spencer that I'm not gay! But, for some reason, I feel attracted to Spencer. Why do I always get stuck in these situations?!

"Brady?" Spencer asked, breaking me out of my thoughts, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

He nodded and then we walked into the party. It was kind of weird seeing the bikers and surfers getting along this time, but it was also really nice.

"Well this is different," Spencer said.

"Well, they all made up, so this is pretty much a thing now," I explained.

We then realized we still haven't let go of each other's hands. We both blushed and pulled our hands back. Then, we saw Lela walk onto the stage and knew what song was coming up.

 **"Falling For Ya"**

 _The day started ordinary_  
 _Boys walking by_  
 _(oohh oohh)_  
 _It was the same old story_  
 _Too fresh or too shy_  
 _(oohh oohh)_

 _I'm not the kind_  
 _To fall for a guy_  
 _Who flashes a smile_  
 _(it goes on for miles)_  
 _Don't usually swoon_  
 _But I'm over the moon_  
 _(cause he was just to cool for school)_

All of a sudden, Spencer grabbed my hand and led me towards the dance floor. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.

"Might as well join in on the fun," he said.

 _And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
 _I know I shouldn't but I,_  
 _I just can't stop myself from_  
 _Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
 _Can't hold on any longer_  
 _And now I'm falling for you_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I silently cursed for being shorter then him. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 _Now we're going steady_  
 _He's the cats meow_  
 _(meow meow)_  
 _He says I'm a Betty_  
 _And we paint the town_  
 _(ooh ooh)_

"You know, for some reason, I haven't thought of Alyssa at all ever since we got here," Spencer said, looking at me.

"I kind of like being away from Mack," I admitted, "I have no idea why. I thought I would miss her."

"I guess being stuck in a movie with you made me forget about Alyssa," Spencer said, smirking.

 _I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_  
 _Just cause he says hi_  
 _(when he's cruising by)_  
 _He's ready to race_  
 _And I'm catching his gaze_  
 _(they'll go on like this for days)_

I looked into his eyes, a blush forming on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Brady, I have to tell you something," Spencer replied.

 _And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
 _I know I shouldn't but I_  
 _I just can't stop myself from_  
 _Falling for ya falling for ya_  
 _Can't hold on any longer_  
 _And now I'm falling for ya_

 _Feels like I tumbled from another world_  
 _Into your arms and it's so secure_  
 _Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_  
 _Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_

"What is it?" I asked.

 _And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
 _I know I shouldn't but I_  
 _I just can't stop myself from_  
 _Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
 _Can't hold on any longer_  
 _And now I'm falling for you_

Spencer dipped me, and I held onto his neck and he kept his arms around me.

"I think I've fallen for you," he whispered.

Then, he pressed his lips against mine.

Les Camembert's P.O.V

"Are those two back again?!" I asked, watching them dance.

"No, only the blonde one. The other guy is new," Dr. Fusion replied.

"We need to get our revenge," I growled, "Thanks to them, our machine is destroyed and we don't know how to fix it!"

"But the blonde probably does," Dr. Fusion smirked.

I gave him an evil smile and we ran back to our lair. Those two won't even see us coming.

Mack's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight. You and Brady got trapped in a movie from the 1960s, and now Brady and Spencer somehow are trapped in there, and we can here them from that necklace?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"How can we even hear them?" Devon asked.

"This is from the movie, and it's Lela's necklace," I answered.

"So?" Devon snorted.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"She's one of the main characters, and the necklace is part of the movie. So, it's connected and we can hear what's going on," I explained.

"This is insane!" Alyssa said, standing up, "How did those two even get in the movie?"

I thought about it for a minute, and then my eyes widened.

"The surfboard!" I exclaimed, "That's how we got there last time!"

"But they did say that they're coming back at the end of the movie, so why do we need to worry?" Devon asked.

"There're two villains in the movie. We defeated them and they could try and get revenge and prevent them from getting home!" I replied.

Alyssa and Devon started at me with wide eyes and I caught my breath.

"Is there anyway we could help?" Alyssa asked.

"No," I replied, "We need the surfboard to get to Wet Side Story."

"But the surfboard has a flower on it, right?" Devon asked.

Alyssa and I nodded.

"So then we could use the necklace!" he exclaimed, "It's the same design as the flower on the surfboard!"

"You're actually right!" Alyssa said, ignoring the hurt look on Devon's face.

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"But we need a storm," I said sadly.

"And by the looks of the weather, there won't be one anytime soon," Alyssa added.

"Then I guess we'll just have to hope for the best," Devon sighed.

Hopefully the boys get back soon. I need Brady back.

Spencer's P.O.V

We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I've never felt this way with Mack," Brady breathed out.

"Brady, I want you to be mine," I admitted.

I helped him stand up and we pulled apart.

"But what about Mack and Alyssa? They'll kill us! We cheated on them!" Brady asked, panicking.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he calmed down.

"We'll figure it out when we get back. For now, can we just not worry about it and enjoy the time that we're here?" I begged.

"Okay," Brady said, looking up at me.

I smiled and kissed him again. I heard someone squealing and we pulled apart to see who it was. Lela _and_ Giggles were standing there, fangirling like crazy.

"You guys are adorable!" Giggles squealed.

We both blushed and they started teasing us.

"Yous like each other?" Butchy asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"It's just that theres no guys dating in our world," he said.

"You love who you love," Brady said, "It doesn't matter what other people think."

The bikers and surfers stared at us for a minute. Then, Butchy grabbed Seacat's shirt collar and kissed him. We all looked at them in shock.

"Well that's new," Cheechee said.

"When are theys going to stop?" Struts asked, "Theys need to breathe at some point."

"I don't think they're going to stop," Tanner replied.

Finally, Seacat and Butchy pulled apart, Seacat blushing like crazy.

"Y-you like me?" Seacat asked in shock.

"I liked yous for awhile alright?" Butchy replied.

"If we're admitting feeling right now, I think I like Lela!" Giggles blurted out.

"I like Struts!" Rascal added quickly.

"I guess I kind of like Tanner," Cheechee sighed.

Brady and I looked at all of them in shock.

"I did not see this coming," I said.

Alyssa's P.O.V

 _"Me neither,"_ Brady agreed.

Devon left a couple of hours ago since his mom needed his help with something. I decided to sleep over Mack's house to listen in on what's happening in Wet Side Story. I kind of regret it.

"Brady and Spencer are _together_?!" she yelled, "How could this happen?!"

"Maybe the movie bought them together," I mumbled.

I looked at her with curiosity.

"Are you against it or something?" I asked.

Mack sighed and sat next to me.

"No," she replied, "I just wish Brady was still into me. But if he's happy, I'm happy."

I gave her a small smile and hugged her.

"Hey, they do feel guilty. And Brady is right, you love who you love," I said.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then, a smile formed on Mack's face.

"I think I know a way to make ourselves feel better," she said, standing up.

"How?" I asked.

Mack went over to her phone and pressed on a song.

 **"Since U Been Gone"**

 _Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

I rolled my eyes and Mack pulled me up, spinning me around.

 _You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

 _And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

 _But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_

I grabbed my hairbrush and used it as a microphone. Mack went into her closet and came back with a feathery scarf, swinging it around.

 _How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah_  
 _Since U Been Gone_

 _How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

 _But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone_

Mack attempted to do a cartwheel but she fell on her butt, causing us both to laugh.

 _You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

 _Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I w_ant  
 _Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone_

We both jumped on the bed, catching our breaths.

"That was fun," I said.

"As soon as the boys get back, we're definitely making them do this," Mack laughed, "But we're making them dance to Anaconda."

We started laughing like crazy, but stopped when we heard laughter come from Lela's necklace. Evil laughter. Mack grabbed it and put it in between us, listening carefully.

 _"All we need to do is capture one, and the other one will come running to their rescue,"_ an unfamiliar voice said.

"Dr. Fusion," Mack growled silently.

 _"Or, maybe we just take them both at the same time, threatening to hurt one of them,"_ the other person argued.

"Les Camembert?" I asked.

Mack just nodded and continued to listen.

 _"So, we will just kidnap them and demand the blonde to tell us how to fix the machine?"_ Dr. Fusion asked.

 _"Well remember, we found out the other boy knew about the movie as well,"_ Les Camembert replied, _"But not only will we do that, but we will also make sure they vanish out of existence!"_

Their evil laughter echoed across Mack's room. My jaw dropped and Mack's eyes widened. What are we going to do?

Brady's P.O.V

"Thanks for letting us stay here Tanner," I said.

"No problem, I'll be back soon. I have a date with Cheechee," Tanner replied, proudly.

I still can't believe those two are dating. I can't believe what really went down at Big Mama's! They all admitted their feelings to the most unexpected person you would think. Although, I could see that Struts and Rascal liked each other. It was pretty obvious.

"Good luck!" Spencer called after him.

The door shut and Spencer came back into the sat on Tanner's bed, looking around his room.

"Being in a movie character's bedroom is pretty weird," Spencer said, looking at the photos, "You can't even see their faces in the photos! There all blurry!"

"It's a movie, what do you expect?" I asked.

Spencer just rolled his eyes as I laughed. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed and he smirked.

"What? You're not used to being the girl in the relationship?" Spencer teased.

"I'm not the girl!" I whined, swatting his chest,

"You're shorter," he pointed out.

"That doesn't change anything!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Spencer just laughed at me as I pouted. I layed my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, we're actually going back soon," Spencer sighed, looking at me.

"I guess," I mumbled, "As much as I don't want to leave, we have to."

"Why can't I just stay here in 1962 with you?" Spencer asked, burying his face in my hair.

I blushed and glared at him,

"Stop making me blush! I'm a dude, I'm not supposed to blush!" I demanded.

"But you're cute when you blush," Spencer teased.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," Spencer said, kissing my head.

My eyes started to get heavy and I yawned.

"Tired?" Spencer asked.

I nodded tiredly and Spencer picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and glared at him.

"Why do you need to be the taller one?" I grumbled.

He just shrugged and carried me to the guest room. He put me on the bed and I went under the covers, Spencer doing the same. I layed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Spencer," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Brady," Spencer whispered, pressing a kiss to my head.

Mack's P.O.V

"WHAT?!" Devon yelled.

Alyssa and I covered our ears.

"Devon, shut up!" Alyssa snapped, "If Mack's grandpa wakes up and sees you here, he will flip out!"

After Alyssa and I found our Dr. Fusions and Les Camembert's plan, we called Devon and he came inside through my window, although he could of just knocked on the door quietly, or texted us!

"What are we going to do?!" Devon asked,

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" I replied, "We can't go to the movie, but we have to find someway to send them a message!"

"How?! We already tried talking through the necklace, but that didn't work!" Alyssa pointed out.

I grabbed the necklace and held it in my hand. Then, an idea formed in my head.

"What If we send the necklace back to the movie," I said.

"We could attach a note to the necklace!" Devon exclaimed, catching on.

"Exactly!" I agreed, trying to find a paper.

"So, we're just going to throw the necklace into the ocean and hope it gets to them?" Alyssa asked.

I found a paper and grabbed a pen from my desk.

"We don't really have any other options," I replied, starting to write.

"I hope this works," Devon muttered, sitting on my bed.

"Me too," I agreed, folding up the note.

Lela's P.O.V

"I had fun tonight Giggles," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Me too," she agreed.

We hung out at Big Mama's, and now we're just walking down the beach. I never thought I would end up with Giggles. I honestly thought she and Butchy would end up together. But I guess things change. All of a sudden, Giggles stopped walking and was staring at the ocean.

"Giggles, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look," she replied, pointing somewhere.

I followed her gaze and saw something shining in the moonlight. Giggles and I looked at each other before running over to the object. My eyes widened as I picked it up.

"Isn't that the necklace you gave to Mack?" Giggles questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, "But there's a note attached to it."

I gave Giggles the necklace to hold while I opened up the paper.

 _To whoever is reading this,_

 _I know you're probably really confused of how I got this note to you, but there really isn't any time to explain. Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion are planning to kidnap Brady and Spencer. You have to get to them before they do! I don't know when it's going to happen, but you need to warn them. We need them to get home safe. Good luck,_

 _Mack_

"I thought those two were long gone!" Giggles grumbled, rubbing her head.

"We have to gets to them!" I cried.

"Where are they staying again?" Giggles asked.

We stood in silence for awhile. But then Giggles's face lit up.

"Tanner's house!" she exclaimed, "They're at Tanner's house! I remember I saw them walking with him there!"

"Then let's go!" I said, grabbing her hand.

We started running as fast as we could go towards Tanner's house.

Brady's P.O.V

I was sleeping peacefully, until I heard a loud bang from outside. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked over at Spencer and he was still sleeping. There was another bang and I stared to shake Spencer.

"Spencer, wake up!" I whisper-yelled.

He groaned and looked at me tiredly.

"What is it Brady?" he asked.

"I think there's someone in the house," I replied.

There was another loud bang, and then a huge crash. I froze and Spencer sat up, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"They knocked the door down," I whispered.

Spencer got up and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly and looked back at me.

"Stay here," he commanded.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you go alone!" I argued.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he snapped, "Just stay here!"

He put on his shoes and before I could protest, he already left. I sat up in the bed and put on my shoes.

"Like I'm going to listen to him," I mumbled.

All of a sudden, I heard yelling and then a loud thump. I froze and footsteps came closer to Tanner's bedroom door. Before I could find a place to hide, the door opened and Les Camembert stood there, a laser gun in his hands. I stood up and backed up against a wall.

"So, we meet again," he snarled, smirking at me.

"What did you do with Spencer?" I demanded.

"He's passed out downstairs, but don't worry, we'll take very good care of both of you," Les Camembert replied, stepping closer to me.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and more footsteps coming upstairs.

"BRADY!" Spencer yelled.

Les Camembert's eyes widened in shock and I sighed in relief.

"HELP ME!" I cried.

He lunged at me and I moved out of the way, and he hit his head on the wall. I started to run but he grabbed me from behind and pressed the laser gun against my neck. Spencer came into the room but froze when he saw my position.

"Now, you both are going to come with me, or blondie over here is hiring to get hurt!" Les Camembert said.

"His name is Brady," Spencer growled, clenching his fists.

"Don't you mean coming with _us_?" Dr. Fusion asked, coming in.

Les Camembert rolled his eyes and shoved me towards Spencer. He caught me and glared at the two men. They just smirked and and pulled us outside. Their was a black van sitting their and Dr. Fusion opened the back doors. He suddenly grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back. Les. Camembert did the same to Spencer and I felt rope scratching my skin. When they were done, they pushed us in the back and slammed the doors shut.

"I knew something like this would happen," I sighed leaning my head again van.

Spencer came closer to me and I leaned my head against.

"Hey, we're going to be okay," he assured.

"I hope so," I sighed, closing my eyes.

Giggles's P.O.V

We watched in horror as the van drove away.

"We need to get the others!" Lela exclaimed.

I nodded my head in agreement and we ran back to Bug Mama's. We ran in and everyone looked at us.

"Are yous okay?" Struts asked.

"No!" I replied, "Brady and Spencer have been kidnapped by Les Camembert and his sidekick!"

Everyone gasped.

"What are we going to do?!" Rascal wailed.

"We have to rescue them!" Seacat exclaimed, standing up.

"Let's do it!" Tanner cheered.

Everyone yelled in agreement and everyone stood up. All of a sudden, the doors to Big Mama's closed and we heard a loud click. I ran over to the doors and tried to open them, but they wouldn't move.

"Someone locked us in!" I said, turning to everyone.

They all gasped again.

"Whos would do that?" Cheechee asked.

"The so called _sidekick_ ," someone replied, "And my name is Dr. Fusion!"

We all turned and we saw a man in a lab coat standing outside the window, holding a key. Lela ran over to him and glared.

"You'll never get away with this!" she growled.

"I think we already have," Dr. Fusion retorted, "All of you are trapped, and now no one can save your precious little friends!"

I walked over to Lela and wrapped my arms around her protectively, glaring at him. He laughed evilly and walked away.

"What are wes going to do now?" Butchy asked.

"We have to break down that door," Lela replied.

"But how?" Lugnut questioned.

"We use the chairs and tables," Tanner replied.

"Then let's go!" I yelled.

Everyone cheered in agreement and began picking up anything heavy they could find.

Spencer's P.O.V

"Tell us!" Les Camembert demanded.

"No, for the last time!" I replied.

They've been trying to get us to tell them how to fix the machine, but we haven't said anything about it.

"Spencer, we have too," Brady suddenly whispered.

Our captors turned to talk and I looked back at Brady with wide eyes.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled.

They tied Brady and I to a pole, so we're back to back.

"If we don't tell them how to fix it, we won't be able to get back home," Brady replied, "The storm is the only way to leave the movie."

"Right," I sighed, Turing away from him, "I forgot about that."

Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion faced us again.

"If you don't tell us-" Dr. Fusion started, but I cut him off.

"We'll tell you," I mumbled.

They looked at each other and back at us. Les Camembert went over to Brady and took him off the pole, keeping him tied up. He took out his laser gun and pressed it against Brady's neck.

"You better tell us the right things, or your little boyfriend gets it," he threatened.

I nodded and Dr. Fusion untied me, pushing me towards the machine. I sighed and got on my knees, opening the control panel. They looked over my shoulder as I started to cut the wires and connect them to different plugs. Then, the machine turned on and they cheered.

"There, the machine is fixed. Now let us go," I demanded.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed. Les Camembert pushed Brady towards me and I caught him. Then, he pointed the laser gun at both of us.

"What are you doing?" Brady asked nervously.

"We didn't forget what you did to us last time," Dr. Fusion replied, "We know that if you don't get back to wherever you came from, you'll zap out of existence!"

Brady looked up at me in fear.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Les Camembert said, smirking.

Dr. Fusion came over and tied Brady and I to the machine.

"You can't do this!" Brady yelled.

Les Camembert went over to Brady and leaned in closed to his face.

"We can and we will," he smirked.

Brady glared at him as he walked away. I sighed and put my head down.

"This is all my fault," Brady said, looking at me, "If I didn't use that stupid surfboard this wouldn't of happened!"

"Look, this isn't your fault," I assured, "None of this is your fault. We'll get out of this."

"Want if we don't?" Brady asked, "What if we do vanish?"

I grabbed his hand as best I could and he layed his head on my shoulder.

" _I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white, Seconds and hours, Maybe they had to take some time_ ," I sang, smiling at him.

Brady smiled at me and moved closer to me.

" _I know how it goes, I know how it goes for wrong and right, Silence and sound, Did they ever hold each other, Tight like us, Did they ever fight like us_ ," Brady sang back.

" _You & I, We don't want to be like them, We can make it till the end, Nothing can come between, You & I, Not even the gods above, Could separate the two of us, No nothing can come between, You & I, Oohh You & I_," we put our heads together and Brady kissed me.

When we pulled apart, he smiled at me.

"I love you," I mumbled, "I promise we will get out of this."

"I love you too," Brady replied.

"The machine is almost ready!" Dr. Fusion exclaimed, twisting the top with a wrench.

Brady and I looked up at him.

"Why are you even helping Les Camembert anyway?" Brady asked, "He treats you like trash!"

"Well, he and I both want the same thing, Big Mama's!" Dr. Fusion replied.

"But can't you just do it on your own?" I asked, "I mean, you're the brains in this plan, aren't you?"

Dr. Fusion stopped messing with the machine and stepped down.

"You do have a point," he replied, "I could have Big Mama's all to myself!"

"Or not have it at all," a familiar voice retorted.

We turned around and saw all of the bikers and surfers. Les Camembert was with them, and Butchy was holding one if his arms. Dr. Fusion ran over to the controls of the machine and turned it on.

"CHARGE!" Rascal cried.

Everyone else cheered and ran towards us. Everyone began hitting the machine while Lela and Tanner ran over to us.

"Are you two okay?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Brady replied, "But can you untie us?"

"Oh, right!" Lela exclaimed.

They untied us and I hugged Brady.

"What's this for?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Just to make sure you won't fade away," I replied.

He smiled and hugged me back.

"Guys, the machine is going to blow!" Lugnut cried.

"RUN!" Butchy yelled.

We all ran out of the lighthouse as the machine exploded behind us.

Brady's P.O.V

All of a sudden, we were on the beach in different clothes.

"I'm guessing the movie's back on track," Spencer said.

"So I guess we have to leave," I sighed.

The bikers and surfers ran towards us and stopped in front of us.

"Thanks again for all your help," Tanner said.

"Hey, that's what friends do right?" I replied.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. Seacat handed Spencer the surfboard and they fist bumped. Lela and Giggles pulled me into another hug.

"Thanks for helping us find each it her," Giggles whispered.

"No problem," I replied.

Spencer came over and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Let's go back home."

We waved goodbye to the bikers and surfers and swam out into the ocean. Spencer and I climbed onto the surfboard as a huge wave began to come towards us. We moved towards it and the wave crashed on top of us, making everything go black.

~R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5~

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't on the beach, or in my house. Actually, I didn't even recognize this house! I sat up in th bed I was in and I realized I was in an over-sized hoodie and basketball shorts. The door opened and Spencer came in with a plate full of food.

"It's about time you woke up," he teased.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms.

"What even happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, we got back but you fell asleep, so I decided to take you home with me," Spencer replied.

"What, so these are your clothes?" I asked, blushing.

"Well I didn't want you to sleep in your swim trunks so, um, yeah," Spencer replied, his face turning red.

I laughed and he playfully glared at me.

"Just eat your breakfast," he said, handing me the plate of food he was holding.

Then, I heard the front door of the house slam shut. Spencer laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I may or may not have ran into the others last night," he said.

Mack, Devon, and Alyssa ran into the room, their eyes filled with relief when they saw me.

"BRADY!" they all exclaimed.

They tackled me into a hug and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Can't... breathe!" I squeaked.

"Sorry," Devon said, "We're just glad you guys are okay."

All of a sudden, Mack came up to me and slapped me across the face. I looked at her in shock and held my cheek.

"Mack, what the hell?!" I yelled.

"That's for using the surfboard and for cheating on me!" she snapped.

Guilt washed over me and I sighed.

"Mack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" she cut me off by pulling me into a hug.

I was confused but I hugged her back.

"I know you're sorry," she said, letting go of me, "I was mad at first, but I'm over it."

"Wait, how did you even know?" I asked.

"Lela's necklace," Alyssa replied, "We heard everything going on from her necklace."

I looked back at Mack.

"So, we're good?" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, smiling, "Hey, just be glad I had a better reaction then Alyssa."

Spencer rubbed his arm and Alyssa smiled nervously.

"She punches really hard!" he whined.

"Your fault for making me made," Alyssa retorted.

"I wish I had my phone to record it," Devon sighed, "It was hilarious!"

Spencer glared at him while Alyssa slapped his arm.

"Shut up!" she demanded, "No one asked for your input!"

Devon pouted and rubbed the spot where Alyssa hit him. Spencer sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, taking a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Hey!" I said, "That was mine!"

Spencer took a bite of the bacon and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You guys are adorable, I'll admit it!" Alyssa sighed.

"Not as adorable as you," Devon teased.

Alyssa glared at him and shoved him, causing his to fall into Spencer's closet. He groaned in pain as he fell.

"Don't tease me like that you perv!" she snapped.

"Why do you hate me?!" he asked, sitting up, "It's because I'm black, isn't it? You racist bitch!"

"Guys, please just go and let your anger out in bed!" Mack groaned, "There's a guest bedroom upstairs!"

They both blushed and we all laughed at them.

"Maybe I should have done that with you," Spencer whispered in my ear.

I blushed and hit his chest.

"Stop making me blush!" I demanded, "I told you I hate it!"

"I'm not stopping," he teased.

I smirked as I got an idea in my head. I sat on Spencer's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He blushed but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you really going to be like that to me?" I asked, giving him my puppy-dog eyes.

"I-I, uh, you know, um," he stuttered.

I laughed at him and kissed him. He kissed back and pulled me closer.

"PDA! PDA!" Devon chanted.

We pulled apart and glared at him.

"Let them have their moment!" Mack snapped.

Devon put his hands up in defense and walked out of the room, muttering something about raiding the fridge. Mack and Alyssa followed his out, closing the door. I looked back at Spencer and he was smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just never thought that you would be the non-dominant person in a relationship," he said.

I glared at him, a blush covering my face.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," he teased.

"Spencer, if we didn't get stuck in Wet Side Story, do you think we would've ever got together?" I asked.

"Maybe, I really don't know," he replied, "What matters is that we did end up together."

"In that case, shut up and kiss me," I said.

He smiled at me and moved his head towards my ear.

"My pleasure," he whispered.

Then, he smashed his lips onto mine.

~2 weeks later~

No one's P.O.V

Devon, Alyssa, Brady, Mack, and Spencer all decided to hang out at Mack's house to watch Wet Side Story. Devon and Alyssa were getting the blankets while Mack, Brady and Spencer were getting the snacks. As Brady was pouring popcorn into a huge bowl, Spencer came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Brady leaned onto him and Mack smiled at the two.

"You guys are going to be the end of me I swear," she sighed, grabbing the soda.

They grabbed everything and walked into the living room where Devon and Alyssa were. Brady went to sit of the couch, but Spencer grabbed him from his waist and put him on his lap. Mack turned on the movie and sat down.

 **"Best Summer Ever"**

 _[Intro]_  
 _Sad to say our time's come to an end_  
 _But it's just goodbye until we do it all again_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4!_  
 _5, 6, 7, 8!_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _Crazy how we got this chemistry_  
 _Crashing like a wave of energy_  
 _Have you heard? It's a fact_  
 _O-o-opposites attract_  
 _Some cats like that vroom, vroom need for speed_  
 _And some dogs like that chill, chill ocean breeze_  
 _But in the sun, it's a party_  
 _You and me and everybody_

They all got up and Spencer grabbed Brady's hand, spinning him around.

 _[Chorus]_  
 _It's been the best summer ever_  
 _Wheels and waves, surf and shades_  
 _Best summer ever_  
 _Rocking every night and day_  
 _Like shakes and fries, wet and dry_  
 _It all adds up to feel like_  
 _The best summer ever, yeah_  
 _Best summer ever_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _Use the gas that makes my motor run, yeah_  
 _And you might be the bubble to my gum_  
 _Who'd have thought we could ever rev it when we get together?_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _It's been the best summer ever_  
 _Wheels and waves, surf and shades_  
 _Best summer ever_  
 _Rocking every night and day_  
 _Like shakes and fries, wet and dry_  
 _It all adds up to feel like_  
 _The best summer ever, yeah_  
 _Best summer ever_

 _[Bridge]_  
 _Thought it's cool to own the beach alone_  
 _But it's harder; electric when we're close_  
 _Guess it's true, life's not a solo ride_  
 _Just dive in, the sparks are gonna fly_  
 _(1, 2, 3, 4!)_

Mack and Brady sang along while the others danced along with the bikers and surfers.

 _[Interlude]_  
 _We can't stop singing cause the surf's up_  
 _It's meant to be, it's meant to be_  
 _I'm falling for you cause you're surf crazy_  
 _Just like me, just like me_  
 _We're cruising (yeah), cruising (yeah)_  
 _Cruising for a - yeah!_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_  
 _Bike or board, grab your gear_  
 _And meet you right back here next year_

Devon jumped on the couch and started to dance while Mack danced with Alyssa and Brady danced with Spencer.

 _[Chorus]_  
 _We'll have the best summer ever_  
 _Wheels and waves, surf and shades_  
 _The best summer ever_  
 _Rocking every night and day_  
 _Like shakes and fries, wet and dry_  
 _It all adds up to feel like_  
 _The best summer ever, yeah_  
 _Best summer ever_

 _[Outro]_  
 _Bye-bye!_  
 _So long!_  
 _Toodle-oo!_  
 _Later, gator!_  
 _Sayonara!_  
 _Hasta lasagna!_  
 _Hasta luego!_  
 _Aloha! Shalom! Au revoir! Ciao!_  
 _Best summer ever_

Spencer picked Brady up bridal style and Brady wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck.

"It may not be summer, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Spencer said.

Brady smiled at him and the two kissed sweetly.

* * *

 **Longest. One-Shot. EVER. Well, at least for me. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one-shot! R &R! Byeeeeeee! :)**

 **~Groot XD**


End file.
